I like my men a little on the furry side
by Pursnikitie
Summary: Kassidy McBrady is an old friend of lily's with a secret.When she comes to Hogwarts for her last year of wizarding school her life takes a turn in a direction she never thought possible.RemusXKassidy.Rated T for language and some content.
1. Introductions

** I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 1:Introductions **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...

_I shouldn't even be here...I really shouldn't be here...I can't even find Lily...what was I thinking?_All this ran through Kassidy McBrady's head as she stood at platform nine and three quarters.

She would be entering her seventh year of wizarding school but her first year of Hogwarts.She was Irish and french but she had lived in America until just recently.Her parents,both muggles,had hated the fact that she was a witch so they sent her to live with her uncle when she was eleven.That way they wouldn't have to put up with her 'disgraceful' schools.

The only reason she knew Lily was because they were neighbours until they were ten.This year would prove most difficult for her,she wasn't good with moving to new places.It could be due to the fact that her parents just left her on her uncles door step.Or the fact that while she was visiting her parents during a summer when she was 13 her parents left her home alone.Someone broke into the house beat her up and raped her.The worst of it was that it was her fathers best friend,and he knew it was going to happen.Still she had issues but Lily has been helping her along the way.

_Lily...where are you?_She thought looking around.She saw the other students drag their trunks on the trollies,but she just stood there unsure of what to do.

"Kassidy!Kassidy is that you!"She heard Lily's familiar voice sounding through the station.

"Yes it's me!"She yelled as quietly as possible.She didn't want people to notice her.

"Finally!I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh...don't worry about it I just wanted to make sure I found you before the train left you don't need to be sorry."

"Ok.."Kassidy said folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright let's go on the train."Lily said leading Kassidy to the train.

* * *

They picked out an empty compartment and sat across from each other beside the windows.Kassidy stared out the window,her bottom lip trembling and her eyes about to overflow with tears. 

"What's wrong Kassidy?"Lily asked leaning out of her seat.

I-It's n..nothing."She said sniffing and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"It's not nothing...I know you to well."

"No no I'm fine.You don't need to worry."She stopped when she heard the compartment door open.She turnd her head to watch four boys walk in.Lily oblivious to them walking in kept pestering her.

"Please tell me,I'm your best friend."

"Tell you what?"The messy black haired boy with hazel eyes and glasses said sitting next to Lily.

"None of your business Potter."Lily said glaring at him.

"Come on Evans you can tell me.Right guys?"

"Right-o!"The other black haired boy said.This one was more attractive then the other and he knew it.

"ummm err uh yeah..." Said a small red haired boy who seemed out of place with the rest of the boys.

"James you should probably leave Lily alone.I don't know if my eardrums could take her yelling at you this early into the school year."The last boy said he was tall like the two with black hair but he had blonde hair and soft amber eyes.He was the most attractive out of all but either didn't care or didn't know.

"Oh come on Moony your always such a party pooper."James said leaning back in the seat.

'Moony' sat beside Kassidy,and the attractive guy with black hair sat beside him.Beside James sat the little outcast boy of the group.

"Hello."Moony said to Kassidy."My name is Remus Lupin,over there is James Potter,beside him is Peter Pettigrew,and beside me is Sirius Black."

"I'm...Kassidy McBrady."She said trying to force a smile on her face but failing."It's nice to meet all of you..."

"Kassidy I'm head girl this year so...I have to leave for right now.I'll be back soon though."

"Well well Evans I'm head boy this year so shall we be off?"

"I...hate...you so...much."Lily breathed out almost growling.

"How can you say that Evans?When you know how much I want you to go out with me."James said wipeing a pretend tear from his face.

"Let's just go and get this over with so I can get back here and save Kassidy from your friends."

"Oh come off it you know the only one who would do anything would be pad foot."James said as the two of them walked out of the room.

Kassidy looked down and pulled the hood of her black hoodie over her head.She shrunk down as small as possible not really wanting to be left alone with three guys she didn't know.They began talking amongst themselves and she didn't even try to listen.She just stayed there letting silent tears roll down her face.Slowly she began falling into a restless nightmare filled sleep.


	2. Nightmares

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 2:Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...

_"Kassidy we have someone here who wants to see you."her mother said smirking._

_"Yes,"Her father said."He's been wanting to see you again for sometime.I think the two of you should do some catching up."_

_"What are you talking about?"She asked puzzled._

_"Oh don't you remember you met him when you were 13."Both her parents said at the same time laughing._

_She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.It was him and they thought it was funny._

_"How do you think it's funny?"She yelled fighting back the tears."Your my parents your not supposed to let something like that happen and then laugh about it and just let him walk back in here...I refuse to see him."_

_"You will do as your told young lady."_

_"Your going to see him when he comes here later."_

_"No"She said in a dead calm._

_"Yes,and you will put up no fight with him,he payed us good money for it this time."_

_"You do what he tells you to do."_

_"No...No...NO NO I won't!You can't make me I refuse!No I won't!"She shook her head furiously and almost took her wand from her pocket._

_Her parents smirked at each other.Money that's what all this was about was money .She knew they were greedy and loved only money but this was just ridiculus.Kassidy stood from her chair and ran to her room.Her little place where no one could come into when she locked the door all of her worries would go away.She heard a loud banging on the door._

_No it can't be I need to hide I can't believe that this is happening again...why is this happening.I wish Lily was here I wish lily was here why does she have to be away on vacation.All this ran through her head as the door burst open._

_There he stood,his greasy black and greying hair,dull brown eyes.That same smirk playing on his lips._

_"You've filled out nicely sense the last time I saw you"He said stepping forward."How I've waited for us to be one again.Wasn't it glorious last time."_

_"NO!"She yelled."Your sick and disgusting!You almost killed me...I was only thirteen."_

_"It wouldn't have hurt so bad if you had cooperated."He said moving closer._

_"No you took something from me that I'll never get back!I hate you I hate my mum and I hate my Dad!Why can't you all just die!"_

_"Come come dear if I take you now your parents get their money and I get my fun."He said moving so close he tried to put a few strands of her red and brown hair behind her ear._

_"No."She said hitting his hand away._

_"Bitch!"He yelled raising his hand and hit her hard in the jaw._

_Tears again she couldn't break down not in front of him she had to stay strong.Holding her bruising jaw her nostrils began to flare and she crouched to the floor._

_"That's right bitch your going to take it."He laughed._

_"No I won't."She growled."This time I can defend myself."_

_Her back arched and her spine began to tingle her blue eyes flashed a fierce amber.Her nose began to grow and became covered in fur.Her hands and feet grew pads on the bottom and sprouted claws before being covered in fur.Her spine then elongated into a tail.She stood there growling and crouching before she let out a great howl.She was no longer Kassidy McBrady,but a great whitewolf with a black crescent moon on her forehead._

_"Bloody hell..."He whispered as she pounced on him.

* * *

_

Kassidy's eyes shot open they were blood shot from crying the whole time she was sleeping.He breathes came short and ragged as she sat there looking at the three boys who were looking back at her worried.

"Are you alright?"Remus asked her.

"Yeah you took some sort of freak attack while you were snoozing."Sirius said not knowing how else to put it.

"I...I'm fine I just need to...I just need to go...get my school uniform on..."She said quickly getting her robes,and exiting the compartment.


	3. pumpkin pasties

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 2:Pumpkin pasties**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...

She walked to the other end of the train and into the bathroom.Opening a stall she walked in and shut and locked the door behind her.Kassidy changed into her uniform and robes.She unlocked the door and walked out of the stall and looked into the mirror.She wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes,took a few deep breathes,straightened her tie and walked out of the bathroom.

"I can do this."She said walking to the compartment that she and Lily had originaly picked."Just deep breathes and no more crying.You can't cry anymore,no one can know what happened.Nobody...only Lily..."She opened the sliding glass door,walked in,and shut it behind her.

Quietly she went back to her seat and noticed Lily still had not returned. _Joy..._She thought.

"So are you feeling better?"Remus asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"...Yes."She said trying to smile but failing again."I just needed to get up and stretch my legs."

"well that's good and all but I'm getting hungry whens that food cart going to get here?"

"Really Padfoot she could be sick and all your thinking about is food."

"She said she was fine so I'm sure she's fine,don't get your knickers in a twist Moony."Sirius said with his bark-like laugh.

"Padfoot you never do take anything seriously do you?"

"Let me think Moony...umm oh that's a tough one...um I'm going to go with no."

Remus just sighed and shook his head,looking back down at his book he said."Well if your sure your alright."

"I'm fi-"

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"James' unmistakably loud voice sounded through out the little compartment as he opened the door."Did you miss me?"

"Of course we missed you it was bloody boring in here...the only interesting thing that happened was her having some sort of freak attack in her sleep."Sirius said.

"Freak attack?"

"Yeh spazzed out real weird like."

"Excuse me...wheres Lily?"Kassidy asked James.

"She went to go get you and her some food."

"Ok..."

"Hey whats with you anyway.You shy or something?"

"Or something..."She muttered.

"What?"

"Hm?Oh nothing..I-I didn't say anything."She lied.

after she said that it was quiet for all of two minutes before James started to give her funny looks and ruffle his hair.

"So how long have you known Evans?"

"All my life...why?"

"Well you see I really,really,really like her.I've been trying to get her to go out with me since first year,"He stopped for a moment,"Please tell me some things about Lily.Please I'm begging you.!"

"Well..."She said quietly."You see the thing is she doesn't like you.

"That's because she won't give me a chance."

"Maybe that's because your ego is big enough to fill this entire compartment."Lily said standing in the doorway.

"That may be Evans but that way theirs more of me to love."

"Oh just get out of my way before I hurt you."She said walking past him,and sitting down across from Kassidy."Here's some food."

"Thank you."

"No problem."Lily said as the two of them began eating.

"Oi what about us?"Sirius said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yes,right.Here Remus,Peter."She said throwing them each a sandwich and some chocolate frogs.

"Thank you Lily."Remus said opening his sandwich.

"T-thank you v-very much."Peter said looking at the food.

"Where's mine?"Sirius asked.

"And mine."Asked James.

"Fine,fine,here have these."Lily said trowing pumpkin pasties at them.

"Thank you Evans I'll treasure it always."

"Yeh thanks."


	4. I love werewolves

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 4:" I love werewolves"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...

The six sat in scilence as they ate and when Kassidy was finished she took out one of her favorite books "The history of werewolves and the mysteries surrounding them".This was no ordinary book though it grew larger everyday,updating itself on new found things about werewolves.She had been reading theis book for over seven years now and couldn't get enough of it.

"Kassidy..."Lily said interrupting Kassidy's thoughts on how werewolves could sometimes learn to somewhat control themselves after they turned.

"Mm?"she mumbled acknowledging for Lily to go on without taking her eyes from the book.

"About earlyer...are you going to tell me?"

Kassidy looked at the number of the page she was on and closed the book.Looking at Lily she sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok...HE was at my house."She said emphasizing the "HE".

"HE as in HIM the one that..."

Kassidy only gave her a pleading look not to say anymore in front of the four listening boys.

"But-but when?"

"When you were with your family on vacation,"She said,"I'll tell you later when we're alone."

* * *

Kassidy and Lily left the compartment as soon as the train stopped so they could get away from the guys.The two of them got into one of the"horseless" carrages.Kassidy knew they were pulled by thestrals for the plain and simple reason that she could see them.

"So..."Lily said."what happened?"

* * *

The four boys spotted the carriage that the girls got into.James was about to open the door when he heard the voices coming from inside.He motioned for the three other boys to be quiet and they all leaned their ears against the door to listen.

"So..."They heard Lily say."what happened?"

"Well..."They heard Kassidy mumble."i was just sitting in the television room when..."They heard her tell the tale of the night the man came back to her house.Although she conveniently left out the part when she turned into a wolf.

* * *

The door to the carrage opened and the boys squeezed in beside them.

"The carriage is only meant for four people."Lily said trying to push James from her.

"Well the rest of the carriages are full,"He said,"Besides Evans,you know you like being this close to me."

"I'm very sorry about this."Remus said to Kassidy.

he unintentionally had her pressed against the wall,and she seemed more then just a little uncomfortable.

"It's ok."She said looking at him.

He smiled as the rest talked and Lily and James argued.

"So,"He said,"I noticed that on the train you were reading about werewolves..."

"Oh...yes I love werewolves."

all the boys stopped talking as soon as they heard her say "werewolves".Kassidy noticed the slightest shade of pink on Remus' face but shook it off to the cramped space.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What exactly do you love about werewolves?"

"This probably sounds weird but everything."She said starting to feel less tense around this boy.

"No its just you don't see many people who like werewolves."

"That's true,"She sighed,"It's a shame really...how the people who tun into werewolves are treated...they have the same rights as everybody else."

"I agree."he said blushing even more.

James looked at Remus like he was going to say something but thought better when he saw the look on Remus' face.


	5. Gryffindor

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 5:Gryffindor**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...

All six of them filed out of the carriage and headed into the vast castle that is Hogwarts.They walked into the great hall and somebody put their hand on Kassidy's shoulder,which made her jump.When she turned around she saw a women with square glasses and pursed lips.

"You'll be coming with me.The rest of you go to the Gryffindor table."The woman said.

"I'll see you soon Kassidy.Good evening Professor McGonagall."Lily said rushing to the Gryffindor table.

"come,come,"Professor McGonagall said."We need to get you sorted into a house."

She was put with a large group of what she suspected to be first years.She watched her put a stool in the middle of the room and place an over sized ratty old wizard's hat on it.

"Welcome back students and to those just joining us this year welcome to Hogwarts."A man who Kassidy guessed to be the head master Albus Dumbledor said."This year we have a treat because we have an exchange student who attended an American wizarding school.She has come here for her seventh and final year.Let's give her a round of applause!"Applause were heard through out the entire room and she noticed James and Sirius whistle as well.Kassidy began to get very nervous because she didn't like being the center of attention.

"Now Kassidy if you would please step up,sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head."The headmaster said.

She did as she was told.Sitting on the stool she placed the hat on her head.

"I see you have been through many hardships in your life...but you have a strong heart,"The hat said,"You are very intelligent a good quality for Ravenclaw students.You wouldn't fit well in Hufflepuff,and your much to loyal for Slytherin...You are very brave and courageous so let's put you in...GRYFFINDOR!"

Cat calls and whistles came from the Gryffindor table but the loudest were from James and Sirius who also yelled out.

"WOOHOO KASSIDY!YEAH!"

As quick as she could she took the hat off her head and headed over to the Gryffindor table.She sat in between Lily and Remus and let out a big sigh.

"Congratulations!"Remus said.

"I new you would get into Gryffindor!"Lily exclaimed hugging her.

"Thanks,I'm just glad that's over."

They sat in silence as the sorting hat sang its song and all the children where sorted into the four houses.Dumbledor made a quick speech and odd appeared on their plates.

"Kassidy right after I eat I need to go to a meeting so I won't be able to take you to the common room right away."Lily said sadly.

"Oh...that's ok..."

"I'm really sorry."

"Its ok don't worry about it."

"If you want,"Remus said,"I can show you the way."

"O-ok..."

they finished eating and headed their seperate ways.Lily angrily went with James and Kassidy went with Remus,Sirius and Peter.Going up several staircases and hallways she tried remembering specific paintings so she wouldn't need help finding the place next time.

Finally the little group stopped in front of a portrait of a rather large women.

"Password please."She said

"Hippocampus."Said Remus.

The painting swung open revealing a round tunnel into the Gryffindor common room.They all walked in and Sirius and Peter went up a flight of stairs.

"Well the girls dormitory are up that flight of stairs right there and your name should be on the door where you'll be sleeping."

"Thank you Remus."

"Your welcome Kassidy."

"Goodnight."She said begining to walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight."

Kassidy pushed the door open that had her name on it and looked around the room.It was fairly big with four four poster beds.She noticed her stuff at the end of one and Lily's things at the foot of the one beside hers.

She got on her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Ok Kassidy you can't let what happened today ever happen again.No more crying.Today was just a fluke.You need to be happy."She repeated over and over until she fell asleep.


	6. Puppy love

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 6:"Puppy love"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...

"Could it be our little Moony has gotten struck with a case of "puppy love"?"James said as he walked into the boys Dormitories.

"No."Remus said.

"No,no I think Prongs is right Moony.You've been eyeing her all day.Especially after finding out she"LOVES"werewolves."Sirius said sitting beside James so he could face Remus.

"We all saw you blushing while you talked to her."

"Oh I just love werewolves!"Sirius said mimicking Kassidy.

"What do you love about werewolves?"James said pretending to be Remus.

Remus just rolled his eyes at his friends who were pretending their hands were himself and Kassidy.

"I don't have a case of puppy love.I'm simply being nice because shes new here.If anybody has a case of puppy love its Prongs."

"Keep me and Evans out of this."

"You mean you and the lack there of Evans mate."Sirius said laughing at him.

"She can't resist my good looks and charm for much longer.I James Potter vow that by the end of the year Lily Evans will be my girlfriend."

"Yeah maybe if she's forced to."

"Ok then...Lily will be my girlfriend of her own free will AND she'll be happy about it,"James finished,"But we're not talking about my love life,or lack there of,we're talking about Moonys first love."

"I'm not in love,"Remus said frowning,"Besides I've known her less then twelve hours so it would be impossible for me to have feelings for her in that way."

"Not true Moony...soon as I met Evans been trying as hard as I can to get her to like me back."

"Just for arguments sake say I did like her in that way.After hearing what we head earlyer I don't think she's really ready for a guy in her life."

"Or maybe what she needs is a guy in her life to help her through her problems."James said."What do you think Wormtail?"

"Um well I-I think your right."

"I'm going to bed."Remus said getting under the covers of his bed.

"I bet you can't wait to sleep so you can see her in your dreams."

"I bet he just can't wait for tomorrow to come so he can see her again."

Since school had started on a Friday everyone had the weekend to get their schedules.Lily wasn't around to much because of her head girl duties but by Monday she would be around more often.

When Kassidy wasn't with Lily she was with Remus,Sisiru and Peter.They showed her around the castle and where all her classes would be.They were all very nice so she felt safe around them,especially Remus.She didn't know why but she felt connected to him.  
"Come on Kassidy get up!"Lily yelled at her sleeping friend.

"five more minutes..."She mumbled rolling over.

"Get up!"

"Fine I'm up I'm up!"

Kassidy looked at her watch and saw that it was only 6:30 am.

"Lily I know your my best friend...but what in the bloody hell are you doing up this early!"

"Trying to get you up before Smelly Shelly wakes up."

"Oh right the one who doesn't like me because I'm not like her...and she snores like a bear."

"Yeah and Alice is already up and gone so hurry up and get ready."

Kassidy reluctantly got out of bed and took a fast cold shower and got her uniform and robes on.

"You and your five minute showers."Lily said as they walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

"That wasn't a shower that was me freezing to death so I would wake up."

"So what classes do we have together today?"

"Um well I have history of magic,Double Defense against the dark arts,lunch,care of magical creatures and then double Divination."

"Then we only have last class together."Lily said disappointed.


	7. Childish antics

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 7:Childish antics**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...

The two girls sat down as the owls made their way through the Great hall dropping off letters.Kassidy looked down at her plate as a small black owl landed on it.

"Huh?"She said as it revealed a letter tied to its leg."Who would send me anything?"

"Well come on see what it says."Lily said as Kassidy slowly untied the letter from its leg.

"Umm its from my uncles son...he says since I'm in England now I should have this owl so I can keep in touch...and it doesn't have a name so I should name him."

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Hmm how about Fai.Yeah I like that name."

"Sounds good to me."

"What sounds good?"The two girls heard James' voice from behind them.

"Nothing Potter."Lily growled.

"It's about me isn't it?You were confessing to Kassidy about your undying love for me."

"No,and not even in your dreams."

"That's what you think."He said smirking.

"Calm down Lily...he just needs to grow up."Kassidy said.

"Your right Kassidy...and if he's going to be childish I can be childish too."

"what's she mean by that?"

"...silent treatment."

"Come on Evans one date...that's all I'm asking...then it could be up to you if it went any further."

"C'mon Prongs your starting to sound pathetic."Sirius said sitting across from Lily."You should space your rejections even;y."

"To true."James sighed sitting beside Lily."What about you Moony...you wanna ask anybody anything?"

"Huh?Oh no not really,"Said Remus,"But since your asking could you pass the butter?"

Sirius laughed as the two girls gave each other confused looks.They all continued eating breakfast in scilence,and staying in the Great hall until it was almost time for Class.

"Well I should be going now I don't want to be late for my first class."Kassidy announced as she stood up from the table."See ya later Lily."

"See ya Kassidy good luck with your classes!"

* * *

She had been wandering the halls for a few minutes trying to find the History of magic class room.

_It wouldn't be so bloody hard if these staircases didn't move._Kassidy thought walking up yet another staircase._Now I'm going to be late for class if I don't find it soon._

She looked around the hall to see if there were any familiar paintings.No such luck but she did find something even better.


	8. Touche

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 8:Touche**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...

"Remus!"

He looked over and saw Kassidy running towards him.

"Am I ever glad to see you,"She said taking a deep breath breath."I don't want to make you late for class but could you help me?"

"Sure what do you need help with?"

"I can't find my class."

"Which one is it?"

"History of magic."

"Really,thats my class too."

"Oh...so could I walk with you there?"

"Of course,"He said with a small smile.It's just down the hall and up the next staircase."

* * *

They walked into the class room just in time and took seats in the back row.

"Thank you,"She said putting her head on the table,"I'm sorry I troubled you."

"Your welcome and don't worry about it...It's no trouble."

She looked up and smiled at him but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was troubled.They both took out their books and quills and waited for Mr.Binns the ghost teacher to start.Ten minutes into class and Kassidy was ready to fall asleep.She reached into her bag and pulled out a rather large book.Reading and occasionally scribbling down notes.

Remus looked over and noticed she was reading about werewolves again.

"Kassidy..."he whispered.

"Yes?"

"What class do you have next?"

"Double defense against the dark arts."

"I have that too would you like me to show you the way?"

"If its not to much trouble."

"None at all...except I should warn you James,Sirius and Peter have it too."

she let out a small laugh."That would only be a problem if I was Lily."

* * *

"Hey Moony!"James yelled as Remus and Kassidy walked in the room."Hi Kassidy."

They both waved and went to sit beside the three boys.

"So how did you like your first class here?"Sirius asked Kassidy as she took a seat between himself and Remus.

"Almost fell asleep."She said with a small yawn.

"I knew Moony could be boring but I've never heard of him putting anybody to sleep."James laughed.

"No it was the teacher...Remus is the one who kept me awake."

"Moony is there something you've been neglecting to tell us?"

"No,I was only talking to her,"He said"I'm not you Padfoot."

"Touche."

* * *

"good morning class."Professor Dumbledor said as he walked into the class."We will not be using our wands today we will be copying notes.Then when that's done you have the rest of class to talk quietly amongst yourselves."

A few groans were heard when h said the word "notes" but none were louder then the ones coming from Sirius and James.Kassidy took out a quill,some parchment and began copying the notes that magically appeared on the black board.

"Kassidy..."James whispered as he layed his quill down."Kassidy..."

"What?"

"Tell me about Lily...please."

"No shes my friend...she doesn't like you and O would feel like I betrayed her if I were to tell you anything."

"What if I could prove it.Then would you?"

"I don't know...it would have to be solid proof...and I would only say insignificant things."

"Things like her favorite flower?"

"I don't see why that would hurt."She said looking down at her book.

She didn't talk the rest of class but James an Sirius had a ball enchanting paper airplanes and throwing them around the class.


	9. flailing ferret

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 9:Flailing ferrets**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.

Lunch was going by quite quickly with out Lily speaking to James.Kassidy herself didn't talk much just ate her lunch and looked around the Great hall.As she looked at the other three tables she noticed someone giving her dirty looks.

"Who's that?"Kassidy asked Remus.

"Who?"

"The one with the crooked node and greasy black hair."

He's Severus Snape...why?"

"dunno...he gives me the creeps...kinda looks like somebody..."

"Don't worry about it,"he smiled,"He's just glaring because your with James,Sirius,Peter,and myself."

"Oh...alright."

They all finished lunch and headed to their classes.Kassidy hasd Care of Magical Creatures with James and Sirius.The three headed down to the small shack by the forbidden forest.

* * *

"Who teaches this class?"

"Kettleburn,doesn't have many fingers left...three fingers on each hand I think."Sirius said.

"Why is he missing so many fingers?"

"He's been at this job for a very long time.He was bound to get hurt."

"I suppose..."Kassidy said as the teacher walked by with many cages floating in the air behind him.

"Wonder what in those."James said as one landed softly at his feet."Its a ...ferret..."

"It's not a ferret my boy it's a Jarvey."Professer Kettleburn said with a small laugh."Now I want you to work in groups of three.You'll be sketching the Jarvey and labeling the parts of its body."

"Sounds simple enough."Sirius said looking at the brown and cream colored oversizes ferret.

James looked into the cage and noticed it was curled into a ball sleeping.

"Well we can't draw it if it's curled up."He grabbed his wand from his pocket,opened the cage and Jabbed it in the side.

"James I don't think that's a good idea..."Kassidy said with a look of disapprovement.

"Look at it this way if something goes wrong we can sit back and laugh."Sirius mused.

"Wakey wakey."James cooed prodding it with the tip of his wand once more.

The Jarvey opened one eye as it was once again prodded in the side.Standing up on two feet it started shaking its paw in a fist like manor and yelling."

"What are you doing you great bloody git!I was sleeping!It jumped onto James' chest an knocked him over."You bloody four eyed fool!Blathering fool!Fucking idiot!Stupid dolt!"

Kassidy began sketching quickly because she knew lily would just love this.James pushed the Jarvey off his chest and stood up.

"That's right bastard!Run like the git you are!Four eyed freak!"

James stood dumbfounded as the Jarvey continued insulting him.The ferret like beast went on all fours before pouncing and biting onto James' hand.

"OW OW OW OW!"James screamed as he ran in circles and flailed his arm around.

"Holy flailing ferrets prongs!"Sirius yelled to his friend as he fell to the ground in laughter.

Kassidy stifled her laughter as she sketched James and the flailing ferret.She labeled all the body parts of both the Jarvey and James.Though she labeled James' head _Empty space where brain should be.'_

"I can't wait to show these to Lily."

"Get this thing off me!Get this thing off me!"

"You suppose we should help him?"Sirius asked Kassidy.

"Probably he needs his hand for Quidditch."


	10. Flattery gets you nowhere

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 10:Flattery gets you nowhere**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.

Kassidy and Sirius then proceeded to tackle James and pulled the Jarvey from his hand.

"Git your dirty paws off'a me!"The Jarvey yelled as Kassidy held it in her arms."You bloody git faced bastard licking toad!"

"Yeah ok I've had enough of that."Kassidy sighed putting the Jarvey back into its cage and locking it."Are you ok James?"

"I should be fine."He winced as he looked at his hand."My hands in pretty bad shape though."

"I'm sorry about your hand,"She said helping James up."but it serves you right...I told you not to do it."

"Right...I won't do anything like that again,I promise."

"I don't believe you."

"Me neither.I can see you doing it again,and again,and again."Sirius laughed.

"Thanks Padfoot,thanks Kass.I just love how much faith you have in me."

"No problem.."Both say in unison as the three headed over to the teacher.

"My,my,my what happened?Are you ok lad?"Professor Kettleburn said."No time to answer my questions you and your friends hurry and go to the hospital wing."

* * *

"Yes professor."The three said.

Kassidy grabbed both her and James' books,and bags following the boys to the hospital wing.

"Hey Kass."Sirius said as they entered the infirmary."I didn't notice before but you've got quite the scratches on your face.When did you get those?"

"Oh...when I grabbed the Jarvey from James' hand it...scratched my face."

"You alright?"James asked .

"I'm fine,just worry about your hand...it got you pretty good."

"Oh my what do we have here?"The nurse said walking into the room."Well your hands a right mess isn't it?What did you do this time?"

"Well you see in Care of Magical creatures class there were these over grown ferrets that we had to sketch,it was sleeping so I poked it with my wand,it swore and insulted me...then mauled my hand."

"Uh huh,to bad it won't stop you from doing it again."

"True,but if I didn't do it again I wouldn't get to see you as often."

"Flattery will get you nowhere.Now give me your hand."

"I thought you would never ask."He said with a cheeky grin.

"Do you want me to fix your hand or make it worse?"

"Fix it please!"

"Well see you all later."Kassidy said."I'm going to go to my next class.I don't want to be late."

"But it quite awhile until next class starts."Said Sirius.

"Yeah but I actually have to find the class.Hope your hand feels better James...even though it was your fault."

"See ya Kass!I promise never to do it again if you set me up with Lily!"

"Not a chance!"She yelled walking out of the hospital wing.


	11. No way

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 11:No way**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.

_Now._She thought._Divination is in the north tower so I should head this way._She pointed her finger in the direction of which she was already facing.

Walking quietly down the many corridors she winced every time she shifted the book bag on her shoulder.Her breathing was sharp,not from the loss of blood,but from how deep the Jarvey's bite actually was.Walking up one last staircase she noticed that she was in the right place.

_At least I found one class by myself._She inwardly sighed._God damn bloody son of a bitch._

These same words ran through her head as she rolled up her sleeve.The bite was bleeding steadily and was bigger then she first thought it to be.Tears stung at her eyes when she grabbed some tissues from her bag and dabbing at her arm.

Five minutes and twenty tissues later the bleeding had finally stopped,she then took a compact mirror from her bag and looked into it.The scratches on her face were definitely noticeable, but not bleeding.They went from the right side of her jaw across her nose and up to her left eyebrow.

"Great know I'm going to have to explain this to Lily...Oh well she'll hopefully find the story funny."

"Explain what to Lily and she'll hopefully find the story funny."

"Explain what to Lily and she'll hopefully find what funny?"Kassidy heard Lily's voice from a few steps below.

"Oh you know James being James and a ticked off magical beast that looks like an over sized ferret."

"What happened?"

"Well..."Kassidy looked her friend in the face."As you can see he wasn't the only one to feel the wrath of the flailing ferret."

"Merlin's beard!Kassidy what happened?"

The door to the class opened and a man with brown eyes and long black hair pulled into a ponytail stood smiling.In all respects he looked finely built and would have been rather attractive if not for the look on his face.It seemed that even though he was smiling he thought he was better then everyone else.

"How wonderful it is to see my students so anxious to learn that they are the first to arrive for class."He said with a thick Spanish accent."Come into class,theres no need to sit on the stairs."

"Thank you Professor."Lily said as she ushered Kassidy into the room.

The smell of burning incense filled the room.It hit Kassidy's nostrils full force and it instantly made her drowsy.The heat in the room didn't help either but it would be nice to sit on one of the cushions.Lily lead her to a table in a corner.Probaly so they could talk before class started.

"Well what happened?"Lily said pulling her bag beside her as they sat down.

"ok...well it started like this..."She told her the events from last class and how James ended up in the hospital wing.

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna..."She growled.

"No don't get too mad it was an accident."

:Alright class is now in session."Professor Trinton said clapping his hands together.

When he clapped his hands the drapes closed and all the girls except Kassidy let out a dreamy sigh.She on the other hand sat there unamused by his simple gesture.

"Today we will be gazing into the crystal ball.We will see the past,present,future...anywhere if you have the gift of sight."He recited in a over dramatic way.Though it sounded as if he released it over and over before saying it."You will be in groups of two,"He snapped his fingers and a crystal ball appeared at each group of people,"And you will gaze into the crystal ball reading each others fortunes or misfortunes.you may begin now!"

"Well you go first."Lily said passing the ball towards her friend.

"I'll try."

She looked into the ball and saw swirling multi-colored clouds.For a second that's all she thought she would see until they began taking shape.She noticed the two forms...it was Lily...and James.Lily nd James with a baby.They were holding hands...and smiling.

_It can't be._Kassidy thought,_It just can't be._


	12. Mr ans MrsPotter

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 12:Mr. and Mrs.Potter**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.

_"Harry look what mommy and daddy got you."Lily said giving him a stuffed lion. _

_He couldn't talk yet but the smile on the babies face showed more then words could ever describe.The small giggles heard from the baby made his parents smile._

_"I love you Mrs.Potter."James said wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"I love you to Mr.Potter."_

_"When is everyone going to get here?"_

_"Soon I was just talking to Kassidy and Remus earlyer."_

_

* * *

_

_What was that!Kassidy yelled in her head._

She slowly turned to look at Lily then back at the crystal ball,then back to Lily repeating that motion several times before bursting out in laughter.She tried to breath deep and stop laughing but looking at Lily just made her burst into fits of giggles.

"Miss McBrady!Would you like to share with the rest of the class what's so funny?"The proffeser said giving her a nasty look.

"No sir."She breathed deep."I'm very sorry."

"What did you see?"Lily asked."you've got to tell me why it made you laugh so hard...please,please,please!"

"I can't...you would never believe it...I don't believe it."

"Well just tell me."

"I-I can't.Trust me it would be better if you didn't know."

"Ok...could you at least tell me how old I was?"

"You looked about twenty."

"Was it bad?"

"No."

"Were you there?"

"I was mentioned."

"Ok...well I guess I'll try now."

"Alright."

Lily looked into the crystal ball and saw only her own reflection.Trying to look deeper she scrunched her eyebrows so she was almost frowning.Sighing she looked back to Kassidy and shrugged.

"I can't see anything."

"So...what I have no future?"

"No,I just can't get it to work."

"Oh...well you tried."

"What is the matter Miss Evans?"Professor Trinton said walking up behind the two girls.

"Nothing I just can't see anything in the crystal ball."

"Alright I shall try and see if she just has a blank mind."

Kassidy didn't glare but sent a look to Lily that said:"He just insulted me."Lily looked over to her just as surprised.

"Hmm well all I can see for her is pain...pain and humiliation...and a man is involved...an older man."he looked deeper into the ball."I also see money and a man and women laughing...a young girl crying in a hospital room and a lot of blood.

Kassidy's eye began to unintentionally twitch and even Lily looked horrified at what he had said out loud.

"Miss McBrady would you like to shed some light on these images I have received?"

"No,"She said in a dead calm,"I wouldn't like to."

"Well,"He said flicking back his loose bangs,"If you do not you can leave my classroom immediately and you will have a detention tomorrow."

Kassidy picked up her bag and stood up.

"My personal life is none of your business,and for you to say those things out loud was a very horrible thing to do."She left the table and turned around to look at Lily."Sorry Lily...I'll talk to you later."

Her final words said she walked out of the class and slammed the door shut behind her.

She made her way to the Gryffindor common room and sank down into a chair.Sighing as she wiped her now tear stained cheeks.

_I can't believe a teacher would do that._Kassidy thought bringing her knees up to her chest and burying her head in her arms_,I just can't believe it...and I got a detention out of it._

The young witch sat there for what seemed an eternity just silently crying.She didn't hear anyone walk into the common.She didn't notice when a familiar face kneeled down in front of her until she heard his voice.

"Are you alright?"Remus asked.

"I'm fine..."She sniffed and tried wiping her eyes dry o he wouldn't see the tears.

"Here."He handed her a handkerchief.

Kassidy took it and slowly dabbed at her eyes.

"What happened to your face?Does it hurt?"He moved his hand to touch the scratches,but she turned her head away."Sorry..."

"Ask James ,no it doesn't hurt to bad...and...I'm sorry for moving away like that...it's kind of an impulse."

"It's alright...are the scratches why your crying?"

"I wish."She said."But believe it or not when I got these I was still having a good day."

She handed Remus back his handkerchief and when he reached to take it their fingers grazed each other.Kassidy blushed the slightest shade of pink and began fiddling with her sleeve.

"In divination the teacher said somethings about my past...and when I refused to elaborate on them he told me to get out and that I had detention tomorrow."


	13. Hugs for Remus

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 13:Hugs for Remus**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.

Remus didn't know why but he felt compelled to embrace her and tell her everything was ok.He wanted to take away her pain and make it better,he wanted...he wanted exactly what his friends had teased him about.

_Prongs was right,_He thought to himself._I have feelings for someone I barely know...no it can't be...maybe all it is,is me being able to understand how she feels...hiding a terrible secret from her past.I can relate to her in a way._

He looked to her face again and lost his track of thought.

_No ,I think I like her...

* * *

_

"Remus...why are you staring at me?"She questioned wiping at her eye with her sleeve.

"Sorry,"he smiled,"I was just thinking..."

"Oh,about what?"

"Nothing...just I uh..."He trailed off begining to blush,"Whats that?"He said pointing to a piece of parchment sticking out of her bag.

"That its something I drew for care of magical creatures class,You can look at it if you want."She took both of her pictures out of her bag and handed them to Remus."I'm going to show them to Lily...she'll get a kick out of them."

He laughed looking at the two sketches Kassidy handed him.

"They're very good.You're very talented."

"Thank you!"

She reached to take them back when an oozing red liquid ran from her arm and down her hand and dipping onto Remus'.He looked down when he noticed the blood hit his skin.

"Your arms bleeding."

"Umm...it..its fine its...nothing...really"

"If your arms bleeding then its not fine.Here I'll get something to wrap your arm with."

"No,no..it's fine."She protested,but it was to late he had already stood up and got a first aid kit.

"These muggle medical supplies come in handy to stop bleeding."He took some gauze from the kit and went to pull up her sleeve when she pulled her arm away."Please let me help you."

"I don't need any help...please leave me alone."

Remus took her hand and gently pulled up her sleeve to her protests.She tried pulling her arm away but he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not going to hurt you.I just want to help you."

She knew he was sincere but still she felt scared when he touched her.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to..."

"Its fine,"he smiled at her,"I'll be done in just a minute.I just want to get it wrapped up so it will stop bleeding."

* * *

He slowly and gently wrapped the gauze around the wound.Making sure it wasn't to tight or loose.Every few seconds he'd glance glance to look up at her face. 

The look of fear in her eyes tore at his heart and he still just wanted to hold her in his arms.He finished wrapping Kassidy's arm and closed the first aid kit.He walked over to put the kit back when she called his name.

"Remus..."She had walked up behind him.

He turned around to face her when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him.Stunned at first he slowly returned the embrace.Her body was warm against his and and he could feel her heart beating against his chest.

"Thank you..."She said leaning er head on him.

"Your welcome."

**Note:**It has only been Friday: starting of school.Weekend and all the rest is still the first day of classes.Its taking so long just because I wanted to get every class in and it will start picking up pace soon.trust me.


	14. Unexpected accusations

The two broke apart and stood there in an awkward silence neitherone knowing what to do or say.Thankfully for the both of them Lily burst into the common room.

"Kassidy are you all right!"She yelled pulling her friend into a death grip.

"I won't be...if you choke me to death..."

"Sorry...but I just can't believe...how could...talk to Professor Dumbledor!"

"Lily,Lily calm down...only one of us needs to be in hysterics at a time."

Lily took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I stayed after class and tried talking to Professor Trinton to see if he would change his mind about your detention,"she stopped looking at Remus then back to Kassidy,"you wanna go up stairs and talk about it?"

"Sure..."She looked up at Remus and gave him a shy smile before following Lily up the stairs.

* * *

"Well anyway when I asked him about your detention he said that he would be more lenient with you...so your off the hook."

"More lenient with me?...I didn't do anything wrong..."

"I know...I don't understand...Profesor Trinton is usually so nice."

"Guess he just doesn't like me."

"Maybe he'll lighten up as the year progresses."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Lily still hadn't spoken to James.James,Peter and Sirius would make fun of Remus non-stop after they found out about the hug.Kassidy found herself beginning to blush each time she talked to him.He himself noticed his feelings for her beginnings for her beginning to grow into what could only be described as love.

It was the first day of October and they were all down in the Great hall for breakfast.Kassidy held a letter in her hand that was not delivered by her owl.

_Wonder who this is from..._She thought opening the envelope.

Her mouth fell open as she read the words on the crumpled page:

_**Dear Kassidy**_

_**I'll be coming to see you on the Christmas break.I can't wait to see you again poppet...**_

_What?How can he come here?He's a muggle...he can't come here...Unless he's a wiz-...no he can't be...it's not possible...What if I were to tell Dumbledor?...could he do anything to stop him._ All of this ran through her head as she crumpled the paper into a ball and tapping it with her wand so it ripped into tiny pieces

"Why?Why?Why is this happening?Why does he have to come here?"She mumbled under her breath glaring at the shreds of paper,

"Whats with Kass?She's glaring at shredded paper."Sirius said quirking an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?Are you ok?"Remus asked placing his hand on Kassidy's shoulder.

**"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"**She screamed grabbing her books and running from the Great hall.

* * *

"She hates me..."

"Don't worry mate at least your not 'ole Snivalis over there."Sirius said slapping his friend on the back.

Remus didn't say anything and just sat quietly for a moment before standing up from the table,grabbing his bag and leaving the Great hall.

* * *

Lily was about to get up and follow Kassidy when James placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Look Evans I know your not talking to me but just let Moony help her this time."

Without saying a word she sat back down and watched Remus leave.

_Hopefully he can calm her down without making things worse._


	15. Questionable Priorities

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 15:Questionable Priorities**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.One more thing I forgot all this on the last one so that's why it looks different...I was really busy and didn't have time to do it sorry.But did you know even if you have a Disclaimer you can still get sued.

Remus walked into the almost deserted charms classroom.Kassidy was sitting in her usual seat with her head on the desk.He took a deep breath and walked up to sit beside her.

"Kassidy..."

"What?"She snapped.

"Why are you angry with me?What have I done to make you hate me?"

"Remus?What are you talking about?...I don't...I didn't know...I thought you were somebody else."

"I was only trying to comfort you,and you freaked out at me in front of the entire school."

"It's because you touched me..."

"Because I touched you?You find the thought of me touching you to be repulsing?"

"No it isn't that...it's just hard to explain..."

_She hates me...she hates me...She probably can't even stand to look at me..._Remus thought looking down at his knees.

"Its ok...I understand you hate me I-I won't talk to you anymore if that's what makes you happy."

"Remus...no.I don't hate you its the opposite...just its complicated...your one of my best friends."

_Best friend?_He thought,_Sirius was right I'll never be more than a friend with any girl...she'll never love me._His eyes widened the slightest bit as he realized why she freaked out._Merlin's beard!She was...how could I forget...I'm so stupid!_

"Kassidy I'm sorry you must think I'm an idiot."

"What...?Why would I think that?"

"Just oh I'm such a git!"

"Cheer up mate!...But must guys figure that out way before you did."James said walking into the room.

He was followed by Peter,Sirius,and Lily.

"Good morning class!"The happy,short Professor Flitwick said entering the room.

"Morning Professor Flitwick."A few students mumbled.

"Oh come on class its a beautiful day.You should be bursting with energy and excited to be learning!"

Kassidy glanced over to Remus and sighed..._whats going on with him?_

_Stupid,stupid,how could I forget something like that...now she probably really hates me...I don't want her to hate me...I don't deserve her as a friend..._Remus thought still looking at his knee's._I'm such a git..._

He lifted his gaze to look at Kassidy and noticed her looking at him.Quickly looking away Remus felt his face start to burn and could only imagine how red his face was.

She did the same.

The rest of the class they were just practicing simple summoning charms.

"Lily..."Kassidy mumbled to her friend walking out of the class.

"What?"

"This morning at breakfast when I got that letter..."

"Yeah?I was going to ask you about that.What did it say?"

"It said:Dear Kassidy,I'll be coming to see you on the Christmas break.I can't wait to see you again poppet.It was from him...and I accidentally yelled at Remus this morning.I feel so bad...he thinks I hate him."

"I'm sure Remus doesn't think you hate him."

"No,he thinks I hate him...he thinks I'm repulsed by him..."

"You seem more worried about what Remus thinks about you than this letter."

Kassidy's face turned beet red and she looked at the floor as they continued down to the potions classroom.

"Don't get me wrong I'm more worried about that then you could imagine...its just Remus is here now."

"You like him don't you?"

"...Of course I like Remus...he's my friend."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."Lily sang as they walked into the potions class."You like Remus.You like,like Remus."

"Lily...are we in fourth grade or something?"

"No but its so cute!You two are perfect for each other!"

"Lily,that's not funny...Remus wouldn't like me like that..."

"Whats not to like about you?"

"Let's see,"She said sitting down,"I have way to much baggage,I called him a bastard today...and before when he was only trying to help me I flinched whenever his hands came near me."

"Its reasonable after what you went through...but just after a month of being here your hanging around with four boys...and you like one of them.That's what I call progress!"


	16. Ruggid good looks

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 16:Ruggid good looks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work

A few more days had gone by and it was Monday.On the weekend they had found out that the first Hogsmade trip would be the following Saurday.Kassidy hadn't had a chance to talk to Remus because he seemed to be avoiding her.

"James..."Kassidy said as they walked down to the Care of Magical creatures class.

"What?"

"I have to ask Sirius and you something."

"All right then."

"Well,I don't know...or well..."

"C'mon spit it out."Sirius said.

"Ok...well Remus is under the impression that I hate him."She looked at the ground,"Which I don't!"She quickly added.

"Well you were pretty harsh a few days ago."

"I know I tried to apologize but I think he's avoiding me...Could you possibly tell him that I would really like to talk to him?"

"You were sitting beside him the last two classes why didn't you talk to him then?"Asked Sirius.

"Well i don't think its a very good place to apologize...its kind of impersonal."

"Impersonal?Really?Ok but only if you tell me more about Lily Evans."

"Wellll...,"Kassidy said thinking back to the crystal ball."You do seem to like her an awful lot...but first tell me what your intentions are with my best friend."

"I thought I could woo her with my boyish charms and seduce her with my ruggidly good looks."

"Uh huh,now could you please tell the truth?"

"Truthfully?I don't know...I just really like her."

"Alright,your trying way to hard.Way,way to hard,and stop showing off around her.She hates it when guys show off.And pretend your not interested in her anymore...then just wait and see."

"Do you really think that would work?"

"I've known Lily all my life if it doesn't work may blistering boils sprout from my face."

"Ok...After school today go to the fourth floor.Theres a tapestry in one of the corridors.Walk past the tapestry three times thinking of what you need,a door will appear.Go inside and wait we'll make sure Remus comes.Right Padfoot?"

"Absolutely Prongs!"

"What do you mean think of what I need?"

"You know like a table or chairs or drinks anything you need.Its the room of requirements so anything you require."

"Condoms perhaps."Sirius said nudging Kassidy with his elbow.

"WHAT?"She yelled blushing,"No,no,no,that's not-no-I didn't...that's not why i wanted to talk to him.I'm too young!I can't-"

"I was just kidding you Kass."


	17. Room of Requirements

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 17:Room of Requirements...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.I hate exam week!Oh and Remus is hot!Sorry its so short.

Ok Class,"Professor Kettleburn announced"Today we will be taking a look at the Kneazle."

"Kneazle...that's not interestinng.Lets get a Hungarian horntail out here!"James yelled.

"Ha Ha Potter!You deal with a Hungarian Horntail,that's rich,you've been mauled by everything in this class so far you mudblood loving Git!"Severus Snape snarled."Someone like you could barely handle a Flobber worm."

"Bugger off Snivellus!"James said clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"Yeah you git don't make us Curse you into the next decade!"Sirius threatened pulling out his wand.

"Put the wand away Mr.Black,or all three of you will be working out your problems in detention."

He lowered his wand and James unclenched his fist.Severus went grumpily back to his kneazle,which in turn attacked him.

"I hate that Bloody Prat!"

"Why don't you just prank him or something."Kassidy stated off handedly.

"Did you say prank?"

"Ummmm...yes..."

"Kass we bow before you.You think of something and we'll make it happen."Both boys exclaimed.

"O-ok."

Professor Kettleburn passed around cat carriers to each group of students.Kassidy looked in the one they were given.A pair of Amber eyes stared back at her,and a loud purring noise was herd from inside the small carrier.

"Now can anybody tell me what a Kneazle is?"

Kassidy hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes?Miss McBrady."

"A Kneazle is a cat-like creature that was originally bred in Britain,but is now exported world wide.They have flecked,speckled or spotted fur,big ears and a lion'like tail.Kneazles are intelligent,independent,and occasionally aggresive.If it takes a liking to a witch or wizard it makes an excellent pet.They can have up to eight kittens in a litter and can interbreed with cats.you need to have a special license to own a Kneazle because they have an unusual appearance and attract muggle interest.

"Very good Miss McBrady 20 points for Gryffindor."The professor said."Now I want you all to take the Kneazle your group has been given.Just like at the first of the year I want you to sketch it,and name all the body parts,what separates it from regular cats.Also I want a one foot essay on why kneazles attack unsavory people."

"It's so cute!"Squealed Kassidy taking it from its cage.

"Adorable..."Both guys said sarcastically.

It was black,except for the flecked white spots by its hindquarter's,a white patch over one eye,and the tip of its tail.She set the Kneazle on the ground and let it play with the hem of her robe.

* * *

"Your a really good drawer Kass."James said looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you.You should see some other drawings I did for this class.Lily liked them."

* * *

_Ok I'm on the fourth floor.I'm infront of the tapestry.Now I need to walk back and forth thinking of what I need._She thought as she slowly began pacing._Alright...Two chairs facing each other,umm a table with two butterbeers...A fireplace,with a fire going...and umm umm I don't know,this is hard!I've never felt this way before.He's so different from anyone I've met before._She stopped walking when a door appeared.Kassidy opened it and everything she wanted was there.

"Wow James wasn't lying."She sat in one of the big armchairs."I don't understand why I'm so nervous...its Remus he'll forgive me...Please let him forgive me."


	18. Would you accompany me to

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 18:Would you accompany me to...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.I hate exam week!Oh and Remus is hot!Very,very hot!

* * *

Kassidy took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes trying to get her hands to stop shaking.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?"Remus questioned as his two friends lifted him up by his under arms and carried him through the corridors."I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself."

"We know,it also means your capable of running,so stop squirming."Sirius said as they maneuvered their way through large groups of students.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Room of reguirements."Said James.

"Ok...why?"

"A certain girl who just happens to be the object of your affections wants to talk to you."

"What!No,guys come on that's just..."

"Just what Moony?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me..."

"Yes she does or she wouldn't have asked us to get you to talk to her."

"Quit struggling."Sirius groaned."Your heavier than you look."

The two dark haired boys set their friend on the ground.James opened the door and he and Sirius threw Remus in.

"Good luck!"Both boys sang.

Remus caught himself before falling to the ground and dusted off his robes.He looked around and saw Kassidy with her eyes closed.Remus shut the door and sat in the chair opposite of the girl.

"Umm you wanted to talk to me?..."

Her blue eyes opened."Yeah..."

_Why is she just sitting there?I'm probably getting nervous for no reason...I mean she wouldn't go through all this just to yell at me._

"Remus I just wanted to apologize to you.I'm so sorry it was wrong of me to yell at you.Me being upset was no reason to take it out on you...please forgive me."

"Kassidy...its not you who should be asking me for forgiveness.I should be asking you to forgive me.I've been a real prat."

"How about I forgive you f you forgive me."She said with her said smile.

"That sounds wonderful!"

"So are we friends again?"

"Definitely."

"Brilliant!"She sighed.

"But..."Remus started,"Can you tell me something?"

"Sure..."

"How come whenever you smile...no matter how happy you seem your eyes are always so sad?"

Kassidy's eyes widened in shock just the slightest bit.Picking up her butterbeer she took a very big,long drink before setting it down.

"Umm I don't know...um uh how did you um notice something like that?"

"Well um..."

This time it was his turn to take a long drink.

_What can I say to her?Oh great now I'm getting nervous again.Why did I have to open my big mouth?What am I supposed to say?Oh I just noticed because your eyes are beautiful,your beautiful and I'm falling madly in love with you?No I don't think saying that would be a very good idea._

"Remus are you ok?You don't seem to be breathing well."

"I'm fine I just noticed because you have pretty eyes..."He blurted out.

Kassidy's cheeks turned a deep red,"That's the first time anyone has ever said anything like that to me."

"Well it's the truth...y-your beautiful...and you deserve to be told it everyday."He said his face now resembling a beet

"Remus...I..."She stopped looking at her hands.

"You don't have to say anything.I understand..."

"No Remus,I didn't mean it like that.I-I've just never been,"Tears started to form in here eyes.

"Please don't cry,please..."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad.I'm crying because I'm happy.Remus...your one of the nicest people I've ever met."

_Ok,just ask her if she would like to go to Hogsmade this weekend.She'll refuse then I can just get over the rejection._He thought fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve."Kassidy will you,or rather would you like to accompany me to Hogsmade this Saturday?"


	19. Mad as a hatter that one is

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 19:Mad as a hatter that one is**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.I hate exam week!Oh and Remus is hot!Very,very hot!

"Really?"

"Huh,uh,yes."

"Yes."She said ,"Yes,I'd love to."

Remus ' face looked shocked that he said yes.Lost for words he smiled.

_She said yes!She said yes!I can't believe it!She said yes!_

"Remus...umm are you going to say anything?"

"Y-yes."He cleared his throat."Yes,sorry I just,you said yes."

"I did,didn't I."She smiled,a real smile this time.

"Do you want to head back to the Gryffindor tower?"

"Yeah,that would be nice."

He offered her his hand which she took and they walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room,Both were smiling.Kassidy couldn't believe it.Someone had asked her on a date,not just any someone,it was Remus.Not only that but she said yes.

She snuck a glance at him and her cheeks burned a bright red.His hand felt right in hers,something about this just made her happy.That letter,she would tell Dulmbledor about it after Saturday.Right now she needed just a little time to be happy.A little time to be a normal seventeen year old witch.

For now she thought._I'm going to forget it ever happened and move on with my new life.My old friend and my new friends are all that matters right now...well that and school work._

They reached the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch.

"Where is everybody?"Remus questioned noticing the empty common room.

"I don't know.That is odd though.Nobody being in here.It's early still isn't it?"

"It's only around 6:00 O'clock."

"Oh,they all must be in the Great hall eating supper."Kassidy stated.

"Do you want to go down?"

"I'm not really all that hungry.What about you?"

"No I'm not hungry either

They sat their together not saying a word just starring at the fire,enjoying each others company.

"Like,oh isn't this just the most adorable sight!"A girl with long curly blond hair and hard brown eyes said in a fake sweet voice.

"Hello Shelly."Kassidy sighed.

"Hi Kassidy,Remus.I see you two have finally hooked up.One shut in with another.You know I don't understand what Sirius is thinking hanging out with either of you.You might be popular Remus but your still pathetic.You too Miss cries herself to sleep almost everynight.Don't think I haven't heard any of yours and Lilies conversations!"The hysterical girl yelled.

"Look,"Remus said,"Insult me all you want but do not insult Kassidy.What have either one of us done to you?"

"Well for starters.She ruined my chances of getting Sirius.I love him!And because of her he doesn't pay any attention to me anymore!"

"He never paid any attention to you in the first place."

Kassidy put her hand on Remus' chest to stop him.She tood up to face the raging witch.

"Look,"Kassidy smiled,"You've apparently known them all longer then I have."

"Exactly before you came along Lily and I were the best of friends."

"Right.I mean I've only known her for seventeen years.Why you must have known her much longer then that.And I haven't got in the way of anything.I mean if Sirius wanted you,why would I be in the way?"

Shelly stood quiet,for once, and began to shake with anger.

"Another thing if you try saying anything you may of heard Lily and I talking about to anyone you may just wake up in a bed full of frog spawn with a face full of mouldy fungus."

Shelly turned around and stomped out of the common room and through the picture yelling curses at her.

"How did she ever make it into Gryffindor?"Kassidy sighed slumping beside Remus.

"I don't know,but what was all that about?I've never seen you do that before."

"She just makes me so angry.That and when girls are backed into a corner...we tend to bare our fangs.I don't know why she's so rude though,especially to you...I mean your so nice."

He blushed looking down at the oh-so-interesting piece of dust on the floor.The common room door opened and a crowd of people come walking in talking and going their separate ways.

"Did you see that Shelly girl stomp down the hallway?"A sixth year girl asked her friend.

"Yeah,mad as a hatter that one is muttering to herself like that."

"Where were you?"Lily sighed sitting beside Kassidy."You missed supper."

"I know, I was with Remus..."

"Really?So you two are good again?That's wonderful."

"Lily,could you please tell me where James,Sirius,and Peter are."Remus asked.

"I'm not sure I didn't see any of them down in the Great hall.It was nice not being pestered,and able to enjoy my meal for once."

Kassidy and Remus laughed,as the common room door burst open revealing James, and Sirius...but no Peter.Their arms were full with food and they walked over to their friends,and Lily.

"Spread the wealth Prongs!"Sirius barked happily throwing food at random people.

"I'm spreading Padfoot,I'm spreading!"James laughed as he gave food to Kassidy,Remus,and Lily.

"What's this all about?"Lily asked eyeing the food suspiciously.

"It's time for a celebration!"

"Everybody party!"

The people in the common room looked from one another confused.A few shrugged and continued with what they were doing.James bowed and extended his hand to Lily as Sirius waved his wand making music start.

"Eva-"He looked to Kassidy who shook her head."Lily,my dear lady,may I have this dance?"

"Wha-errr...Just what are you getting at Potter?"

"Why nothing.My intentions are as pure as you are beautiful.Besides we should celebrate!"

"Why?Why should we celebrate Potter?It's not like we just won the Quidditch cup!"

"No,its better Lily,much better!"

"Why are you suddenly calling me by my name!"

"Calm down Lily.Calm down.You apparently haven't heard the good news yet.Involving your best friend,and one of mine."

"Their friends again.That's been established already.Before you barged in here yelling!"Seethed Lily.


	20. Damn it! He's strong too!

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 20:Damn it! He's strong too!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise.And all that other legal jargan.The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character.So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.!Oh and Remus is hot!Very,very hot!Also Note W00T! Summer! Yeah and I got a Tattoo, go figure. yeah my mom agreed to it too. Its a wolf...I like wolves...-wink-

"What do you know that I don't?Their friends again that's already been established!"

"Well you see my dear Lily. Padfoot and I devised the most brilliant plan!"

"Of course!You see after throwing Remus into...a room with Kassidy we shut the door."

"Oh you two are just brilliant."Snorted Lily sarcastically.

"But we are!After shutting the door we listened in on what they were saying!So we know that Kassidy and Remus are-Mmphmph!"

o.0.o.o.0

Mmphmph was all both James and Sirius could muffle because Remus sprung from his spot beside Kassidy and slapped his hands over their mouths.

"We'll be right back...I need to talk to Padfoot and Prongs."He smiled dragging the two boys with him.

"What are you doing Moony?"

"Just don't say anything your embarrassing Kassidy."

"What?No we aren't."

"Yeah you are."All three looked over to the blushing girl."See."

"We're going a bit overboard aren't we?"

"Just a little."

o.0.o.o.0

"That was odd..."Lily stated quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh.."Nodded Kassidy her cheeks still red.

Remus plopped himself back beside the blue-eyed girl and smiled.

"He's stronger than he looks too." Sirius mumbled to himself.

"What exactly just happened?"

"Nothing Lily."James smiled."And umm everybody parties over!Go to bed there's school tomorrow. Damn kid's staying up late with your loud music,why in my day..."He rambled on,and on,and on, and on until finally only they were left in the common room.

"Yet again... that was odd..." Lily eyed James suspiciously

"There was nothing odd about it love, we were just being our usual selves." His ever cocky tone was back as he slung his arm around Lily's shoulder, "You see we've got some top secret classified information, that we want to divulge but sadly can't... thanks to a certain person who shall not be named."

He said the words in a low whisper by her ear not noticing that her lovely green eyes were developing a bit of a twitch. Thinking he was being sly he tried to steal a quick kiss from the fiery red haired girl.

Lady luck however was not with the bespectacled boy. In one quick fluid motion of her leg James was sprawled on the floor in agony. Clutching at his now throbbing man-hood. Lily smirked at a job well done.

o.0.o.o.0

"I can't believe she kneed me **_THERE!_**" James whined after he was finally able to pick himself up from the floor. "Of all places why **_THERE?_**" He and Sirius were now climbing up the staircase to the boys dormitories.

"I dunno mate, she's done it before.."

"Yeah, but how does she expect us to have children if she kills my boys!"

"Maybe she doesn't want kids."

"What girl doesn't want to have kids?"

"Good point."

o.0.o.o.0

"C'mon Kassidy we've got school tomorrow. We should probably get ready for bed."

"Ok, I'll be right up." She smiled, "I've just got yo get my books."

With that said Lily headed up the stairs alone.

"Sorry about Padfoot and Prongs, but well, you know them."

"It's Ok," Kassidy said letting out a small smile, "They were just showing their ummm appreation for our good fortune."

"Good fortune?"

"You know making up, and well you know," She blushed, " and I don't care if everybody knows if you don't."

"Are you saying..." It was his turn to smile, " we can tell people and not keep it secret? You wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I want to keep going to Hogsmade with you on a... date... a secret?"

Remus couldn't stop the smile growing on his face. Wrapping Kassidy in his loving embrace he planted a small kiss on the top of her head. After a small second of shock she returned the embrace and could feel his heart racing beneath his school robes.

"Good night Kassidy."

"Good night Remus."

The two let go of each other and walked up the seperate staricases to get to their dormitories. Not before taking one last glance back at the other and smiling.


	21. It'll make for Interesting Foreplay

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 21: It'll make for Interesting Foreplay **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise. And all that other legal jargon. The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character. So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.!YEAH! I'm finally updating WOOT! It took like what a year?!

Kassidy took one last look at Remus before walking up to the girls dormitory. Lilly looked at her friend as she walked into the room. She waited until she had plopped herself on the bed before asking, "What in the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Well," Kassidy sighed looking around to make sure Alice wasn't paying attention, She leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "Remus and I are going on a date on Saturdays trip to Hogsmade."

"Really?!" Lily let out a surprised squeal.

Alice looked over to them quirking her eyebrow. "What really?"

"Oh nothing..." Kassidy waved her hand nervously.

"All right then. I'm off to go see Frank. We're going to cuddle for awhile by the fireplace."

"You two are getting pretty serious aren't you?"

Alice let out a dreamy sigh, "Yeah, we're thinking of getting married when we're finished school."

"You are?!" Both Lily and Kassidy jumped from their beds.

"That's wonderful."

"I knew you two were made for each other!"

"I'm so excited for you!"

"I know," Alice giggled. "Just think soon I'll be Mrs. Alice Longbottom. It's all so terribley romantic."

"I can't wait for my wedding day, " Lily sighed, "I've had it planned since I was six."

Kassidy shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. "So Mr. Fuffington's, your Mum's cat, still going to be the ring bearer then?"

"Well I've made revisions of course." She threw the nearest pillow at her.

"Anyway dearies I'm off to see my future hubby... talk to you two later."

"Good luck."

Alice waved as she walked down the staircase. Lily went to close the door behind her.

"So you are? Really?" Kassidy nodded in response. "So what're you going to wear?"

"Uummm... I dunno... clothes of some sort..."

"Oh this is so wonderful! I'll have the best outfit for you by Saturday. You'll have his jaw dropped and he won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Lilly we're only going to Hogsmade... nothing's going to happen. We're still just friends."

0.o.0.o.0

Remus walked into the dormitory to see James, Peter and sirius waiting for him.

"well Moony we'll have to get you ready for your big day." Sirius quipped in before Remus could say anything.

"uhh no. I've had enough of your's and Prong's help thanks very much."

"What happened?"Peter asked munching on a peice of cheese they could only guess he'd maurauded out of the kitchens.

"Nothing Wormtail. Padfoot and Prongs are being gots."

"Now now Moonykins I think Wormtail deserves to be part of this. After all he is our little buddy." Prongs ran his hand through his hair.

"Right-o!"

James and Sirius recounted the tale of their day. Starting with Kassidyd inquirey about the Room of Requirements to the short lived party that they attempted to throw.

"We would have succeded to!" James started.

"If it weren't for Moony and his sense of morals!" Sirius finished. Tyhey did a kind of high five and laughed.

"So what were you doing?" Remus asked floping himself on his bed. "I haven't seen you since last period."

"Oh, well you know that Hufflepuff girl..."

"The one you like sense fifth year?"

"Yeah I was with her."

"Snogging?" sirius asked giving him a kissy face.

"No we weren't. I, well we talked and she kinda likes me too."

"Really? That's an interesting development." James rubbed his chin.

"Yeah who'd have thought you two could land a couple of chicks before Pronsie ever scored with Lily."

"Sod off Padfoot. I'm taking my sweet time. Slowly wooing her with my charms."

"Yes very slowly. Over a seven year period mate. If you go any slower she'll be head over heels for you by the time your seventy."

James lunged toward his friend. Knocking over Remus in the process. Scrambling up from Remus' once neat bed he jumped at Sirius knocking him over. Yelping Sirius crawled to get out of they way. But it was too late. James was on him like a fat kid on cake and they were soon grapling on the floor. They rolled around for minutes cussing at and hitting each other. James emerged victorious with nothing but a pair of broken glasses and a bloody nose. Sirius had a black eye and a bruised cheek.

They picked themselves up off the floor and grinned cheekily at one another. Sirius let out his bark-like laugh. "I haven't fought like that sense I was a little school girl."

"Same time next week then?"

"wouldn't miss it for the world mate."

Peter looked at them in admiration while Remus only shook his head disapprovingly.

"Full moon's this Wednesday you know." James said throwing Remus his blankets.

"I know... don't remind me." he said pointing his wand at James. A yellow beam headed towards his glasses and oin an instant his glasses were repaired. "I just hope I'll be feeling well again by Saturday."

"Don't worry about it Moony. Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up." Sirius jumped on his bed. "Besides I'm sure Kass wouldn't mind you being a werewolf at all." He stood up and started to thrust and jirate his hips to the air, "Besides it would make for interesting foreply in the bedroom."

"NO!" She can't find out!" Remus looked Petrified at the thought.

"Well I mean if your going to get married I think she'll find out."

"Married?"


	22. A truce for the day

**I like my men a little on the furry side**

**Chapter 22: A Truce for the day**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story unless stated otherwise. And all that other legal jargon. The only thing I own is the idea and the female main character. So steel her and you have brought my wrath upon you...yes I am crazy...Also note I have this story on Quizilla so if you see it there its mine and I'm not stealing my own work.!YEAH! I was watchingn 300 while writing this weird how that became my muse huh?

Only a few days were left before the Hogsmade trip and Remus seemed to have come down with an illness. Wednesday evening he went to the hospital wing and hadn't come back. Kassidy asked Sirius and James how he was holding up because it seemed visitors were prohibited. They assured her everything was fine and that he would be in tip top shape for their Saturday "Rendezvous." Still she couldn't help but worry a few days before hand he seemed fine.

Saturday morning arrived and as promised Remus was in The Great hall for breakfast looking well and happy. Even still he looked tired and when she saw him he had a few more scratch marks on his face then she remembered. "Did you still want to go?" She asked him at breakfast. "I understand if you don't. You were sick and all and you shouldn't be overexerting yourself."

"No, I'm fine really. I've been looking forward to going to Hogsmade with you." he gave her a reassuring smile as he finished his toast.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs getting ready?" Lily asked her. "We're leaving for Hogsmade in a few hours."

"Already? It doesn't take that long to put on a change of clothes."

"You've got a lot to learn Kassidy." Lily sighed, "C'mon let's go I'll help you out."

Kassidy sighed in defeat and let Lily drag her away with a little wave to Remus before disappearing out of site. They passed James, Sirius, and Peter on the way back To Gryffindor tower. Bring ever the gentleman James bowed to Lily as she passed and whispered _My lady_ so only she and Kassidy could hear.

When they reached the girls dormitories Lily started going through both of their trunks to find the outfit she had planned on her friend wearing. "Now my plan will only work if you brought the shirt I thought you did." She rummaged a little more inside her friends trunk before exclaiming "Aha! I found it" She pulled out a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt that had a Turquosie diamond pattern across the chest and back. Lily pulled out a black skirt with the same pattern around the bottom out of her trunk. It looked to reach just about her knee. A pair of turquoise knee high socks finished off her outfit. "There you go now go put it on."

Kassidy did as she was told and emerged out of the bathroom a few minutes later. The outfit suited her form well. Seeing as how it was October and the weather was getting chilly the knee high socks would help keep her legs from getting cold. She finished off her outfit by putting on a pair of plain black shoes. Lily gave her a thumbs up and smiled.

"I still don't see why I had to get ready so early. That only took fifteen minutes."

"We aren't done yet. There's still make up and your hair to do."

"I don't want to wear make up. Its only Hogsmade. Its not like we're going anywhere fancy and I don't want to overdress."

"Fine, fine but what will we do with your hair?" Lily said examing her friend, "You always have it down so maybe a ponytail or a bun... hmmmm its hard to decide."

"Well I like my hair the way it is... I'll just brush it and thats all."

"Your no fun." Lily sighed. "I wanted to dress you up all pretty like for your big day."

"I know." She sighed, "But I don't have long hair so a ponytail wouldn't work to well."

"Your hair's almost shoulder length. Give it a month and it will be long enough."

"ugh... I know why I cut it... but I don't have to worry about it here I miss having long hair." She ran her brush threw itr multiple times, "I remember when I was in America watching my cousin play Quadpot with his friends... It reached past the middle of my back. I miss being eleven."

"Me too things were less complicated when boys had cooties."

Kassidy let out a small laugh setting down her brush. She was slowly starting to feel better about herself. She couldn't ask for a better friend then Lily. They talked for a few more minutes before Kassidy tried to head out of doromitory and down to the common room before Lily questioned where she was going. Apparently She couldn't go down until it was time to go less Remus see her before the date. Silly Lily and her superstitions.

"It's not like a wedding Lily."

"Still its bad luck. And I don't want anything to go wrong for you. You deserve this . You both do."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Remus longer than you have. He's a great guy its a shame how he's friends with Potter and Black. Anyway for as long as I can remember he's never shown intrest in any girl before. He was always busy reading or joking around with the guys. He doesn't have very high self esteem."

"He doesn't look like it."

"I know... but I mean he's showing interest in a girl and well just seeing the two of you in the same room together just seems to make the both of you look happier then I've ever seen you."

Kassidy blushed as she thought about what Lily was saying, "Fine... I'll stay up here till It's time to go. Just to make your supersticious little self happy." She cracked a cheeky grin. It felt good to smile like that. She told herself that she must make it a point to do it more often.

One hour. Two hours. A quarter of an hour more. With every passing second Kassidy became more nervous and fidgety. She began doubting her decision with every tick of her watch. Finally it seemed Lily grabbed her hand to bring her down the stairs. Throwing a small purse over her shoulder she let Lily lead her down to the common room.

Remus stood waiting for her. He was wearing a brown fall jacket and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. A pair of simple black pants adorned his lower half. His soft amber eyes brightened as he saw her emerge from the stairway. Lily gave Kassidy a small nudge forward."

"Hello," She said shyly.

"Hello." He said in quite the same manor.

"Well I'll see you when you get back. Have fun you two." Lily said before running back up the stairs.

They began walking to the portrait hole when Remus said, "After you." Like the gentleman that he was and let her go through first. The walk to Hogsmade was awkward. Neither one spoke a single word, and stood almost a foot apart from the other. Casting each other subtle glances they found that there feet and the ground underneath them was the most interesting thing in the world.

When they entered the little town Remus finally said, "Where do you want to go first?"

"Ummm I don't know... I've never been her before."

"Oh thats right... sorry. How about we go into the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer then I'll show you around."

She nodded her head as he opened the door to the pub like place. He let her go through first and closed the door behind them. They picked a booth near the back of the bar and a women with long blond hair put up in a messy bun came up to them.

"What can I get you two this evening?"

"Just two Butterbeers please Madam Rosemarta." She gave a quick nod of her head and smiled at the two before walking off to get there order.

"You look really nice Kassidy." Remus said twidling his thumbs and looking at his hands.

"Th-thank you. You look really nice too." She was blushing a bright shade of red.

"Here you go." She set the Butterbeer's on the table. That'll be Two Galleons please. Remus gave the women the money and she went back behind the bar.

"You didn't have to pay for mine." Kassidy was about to pull money from her purse.

"I know. I wanted to don't worry about it."

Slowly they started talking to one another. At first there were long pauses in there conversation but slowly as they started drinking the Butter beer they began to loosen up and started to laugh and talk more confidently.

0.o.0.o.0

Dressed in all black the red haired girl snuck from the castle following her two unknowing friends. Slipping into the Three Broomsticks shortly after them she picked a table close enough to see them. She picked a menu up and and set it so her face couldn't be seen.

It seemed another had the same idea as the sneaky Miss Evans. He had black unruly windsweept looking hair and a pair of specticles on his hazel eyes. He too was dresed in all black. It seemed that today was the day for spying. Not noticing the girl he so badly desired he sat beside her pulling up the menu to hide his face.

Lily looked over as someon sat down beside her. The smile she was wearing all morning dropped from her face. The person sitting next to her turned his head as she took in a deep breath. His smile fell but for a different reason. He knew how loud her voice would be if she yelled. It would blow both of their covers. A feeling of fear took over his body and with out thinking he clapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her into a hug. A muffled 'Potter. Let me go!' came from her mouth as she glared at him.

"Shhh... Lily don't yell." He was still holding onto her as if in an embrace. "If you yell it will bring attention over here and ruin their date."

she nodded her head so he'd let her go. His hand removed itself from her mouth but he still held her in his arms. Breathing in her sent put a goofy smile on his face.

"Potter... let me go... now!" She demanded.

"Oh! Sorry." He let her go and slid farther down the booth. "You ummm smell really good."

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"I said you smell good." He peaked over his menu at Kassidy and Remus who were laughing. James felt himself let out a sigh of relief.

"Ummm thanks I guess."

"Lily," he was looking at her now, "I want a truce for today. I don't want you yelling at me and I won't ask you out. We just keep an eye on them to make sure everything is all right. Does that sound good to you?"

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Hey they're finishing their drinks. Lets leave before they see us." James grabbed Lily's hand and lead her out of the tavern. They slid around to the side of the building. They watched Kassidy and Remus walk over to Honeydukes chatting away with each other.

0.o.0.o.0

"I actually wouldn't mind learning how to play Quidditch." Kassidy said as they entered Honeydukes. "It looks alot more fun then Quadpot."

"I'm not good enough to play on the house team like James." Remus stated.

"At least you can play. I'm sure you're actually quite good and are just being modest."

"Seeing as who my friends are I suppose I need to be the modest one."

She smiled at his response, "You're just Mature."

"Not really, just quite." He bought her some candies and chocolates as she did the same for him feeling bad that he wouldn't let her pay for anything.

"Do you think we could head to Zonko's next?" She asked. "Sirius and James told me they had a lot of interesting things in there."

"Of course. But what do you want in there?" He asked as they left the candy shop.

"I want to see if they have an equvilant to a muggle chemical."

"Chemical?"

"Yes. Its nothing dangerous. But if you put it in someones drink it turns there ummmm urine a different color. There are two. Red and blue." She blushed while saying this. "When I was twelve I found some at my uncles house and slipped it into my cousins drink. Everyone but him thought it was funny."

"Did you used to do things like that often?" He questioned looking surprised.

"Yes actually. I was out going when I was young."

Remus thought about what he was to say next. He didn't want to upset her but wanted her to tell him her problems so he wouldn't feel guilty about knowing. "Why aren't you out going anymore?"

"I grew up. I grew up too quickly." Her answer was simple and discretly to the point. She said it dryly as if it were something she didn't want to talk about. He understood why so he questioned her no more about it.

0.o.0.o.0

Lily and James were stationed in the bushes next to the window of Honeydukes. They heard them beggining to talk of Quidditch and rolled her eyes. Kassidy was so boyish sometimes. James' eyes sparkled in delight at the conversation. Looking to Lily he said, "Well I guess Moony'll have to give Kass one on one lessons about how to play then huh."

"Potter you-"

"I don't mean it like that. Geez Lily you have a dirtyer mind then I thought you did."

She couldn't help but blush at his statement. When he noticed and let out a smirk she quickly replaced it with a frown. "Potter you're intolerable."

"You look really cute when you frown you know. The way your nose scrunches up like that."

"What? I thought you said that-"

"I'm not asking you out. I'm simply stating what I'm observing. It just so happened to be a compliment." He sighed, "I think you have to be the only girl who gets angry when a boy calls them cute."

Lily rolled her eyes. James Potter was a big headed egotictical Prat! This was just a new plan of his to try and get her to date him. "I'm not falling for it Potter. I know what you're up to"

"Honestly Lily I'm not up to anything." His voice was sincere, "We made a deal. Today is all about my friend and yours. I have no ulterior motives and I'm not trying anything for my own personal gain."

She only snorted in response but did not interogate him further. The two they were spying on left the store each carrying a bag. He heard Kassidy mention Zonko's joke shop and became giddy. Removing himself from the bushes he ran his hand through his hair removing a few leaves and bits of twigs. He offered his hand to Lily to help her out which she declined. When she stood beside him she felt a hand graze over her back. She shot him a quick glare to which he did not deserve. A twig was held between his fingers.

"It was stuck in you hair." He stated.

She pursed her lips as she looked at him. "Is that all of them?"

"No there are a few more. And some leaves."

She picked a few out of her hair, "They all gone now?"

"No. Would you like me to get the rest?"

"Fine." He picked the remaining twigs from her hair and was even brave enough to wiped the dust off of her back. "Thank you." She said curtly.

Not a problem. Now off to Zonko's."

0.o.0.o.0

Kassidy and Remus entered the shop. The shop keeper smiled at Remus as he walked in."Here alone today Mr. Lupin? I see no Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, or Mr. Pettigrew."

"No, just me and Kassidy today."

"Oh you're a new face around here." he smiled. "But I'm sure any friend of Mr. Lupins over there won't be a stranger for long.He held out his hand for her to shake. She contemplated shaking it but only did a small curtsey instead. The older man smiled. "Did you by chance warn her ahead of time Mr. Lupin?"

"No," He let out a small smile. "She's just very smart."

"Indeed. A lot of people do fall for the buzzer on the hand trick." He turned to Kassidy, " I like you."

"Thank you."

"Now is there anything inparticular you two are looking for?"

"Yes actually." Kassidy said and went on to explain to him what she was looking for. The older man's smile widened. Apparently few wizards knew about this. He had a bit of it in stock. Those who did know about it found it to give everyone a good laugh and never failed to amuse at parties. He ran off to get her what she asked for. When she purchased the items she wanted (Remus tried to pay but she wouldn't let him) they left.

"Actually do you think we could stop at Scrivenshaft's quill shop? I need to buy a few more quills and some more parchment.

"Of course." They headed to the shop already mentioned. "I need some new ones too Sirius likes to borrow mine and has a nasty habit of never returning them."

They entered the quill shop and began looking around. There were quills of every color and length. With such a wide variety to choose from they both looked around the shop.

"I heard," Kassidy said, "That Fwooper feathers make very good quills. I've never seen them though. I wonder if they sell them here."

"They do. Over there I think. You'll know them when you see them they are very vibrant in color."

Kassidy nodded after he said it she spotted them. Orange, yellow, Lime green, Pink they really were vibrant in color. Looking at them she thought they would make good gifts. They finished in their quickly buying things they would need for school and left.

"Remus I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could go look at the Shrieking Shack?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Lily was telling me its supposed to be haunted... I'm not so sure though... On Wednesday the night you went to the hospital wing was the only night I ever heard any noise there. I just kind of wanted to get a look at it for myself."

"Sure if you want to we can go see it."

"If you don't want to, " She started to say but he cut her off.

"It just surprised me when you asked. I didn't think you would want to go look at something like that."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." She felt happy with herself. Not in a long time had she felt herself be so confident. Remus brought out the best in her. They made there way down to the Shrieking shack. No longer did houss or shops line the path. It was lined with trees. A cold wind rushed passed them and Kassidy let out an unwilling shiver. Noticing she was cold in the cool October air Remus took off his coat and slipped it over her shoulders, "Won't you be cold?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't mind the cold weather."

"Thank you." She said pulling it tighter around herself. She breathed in. His sent bombarded her senses. There was something natural to his odor. He didn't need cologne to smell nice. He seemed to naturally smell like the forest while it was fresh with dew. Kassidy had just discovered her new favorite smell.

0.o.0.o.0

"Scrivenshaft's quill shop?" James said, "Well that's a real romantic place to be isn't it?"

Lily rolled her eyes as the two emerged from the shop. They heard the words Shrieking shack and looked to one another for different reasons.

"You have a really good taste in friends." James stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well take Kass here for instance. She wants to learn how to play Quidditch, she likes practical jokes, shes got a good sense of humour, she obviously likes Remus, she gets along well with me, Sirius and Peter. When I think about it because she's here I get to spend more time with you then I ever have without you yelling at me or throwing something at me or-"

"Ok I get it I see your point." Lily shook her head in annoyance. "Where are Sirius and Peter anyway?"

"Oh you'll see. I think soon there will be a change in the weather don't you? Seems like rain don't you think?"

"You guys aren't? You can't..."

"We're the Marauders. We do a lot of things."

"It'll ruin there date you Nit!" She snapped as they followed their two friends. They stayed out of eye sight and ear shot.

"I think you'll find that once it happens you will change your mind."

"Does Remus know you're doing this?"

"Are you crazy?! Of course not do you think he would let us?"

"Of course he wouldn't he's to-"

"Mature? Right? Trust me when it happens you'll understand why I thought of it. I'm actually quite the romantic you know."

"Sure you are Potter."

"You'll see."

0.o.0.o.0

They reached the gate to the Shrieking Shack. Kassidy could see it in the distance. She looked at it with interest her blue eyes staring imagining what could be inside it."Want to know what I think?" She asked, "But you have to promise that you won't tell anybody."

"Of course." He said, "I wouldn't laugh at you."

"I don't think that its haunted."

"Why not."

"I was up late Wednesday night. I was having trouble sleeping. I heard the noises that Lily was telling me about. It didn't sound like a ghosts moans or cries. I thought I heard howling... I know it sounds stupid but I think there might be a werewolf loding in there." At the word werewolf storm clouds seemed to appear in the sky. It grew darker as if night was falling upon them.

"A werewolf? Do you really think so?" Remus asked his voice slightly cracking as he spoke.

"I know it sounds stupid but yes." She looked away from the dilapitated house and directly at Remus. "But it could just be my imagination. A young girls fancy of meeting someone whom on the night of the full moon transform's into a beast."

"A beast." Remus repeated.

"I want to speak to someone with Lycanthropy." Kassidy added, "I want to show the world the beauty hidden beneath the 'beast'. I want to help. I want people to understand that segregating werewolves from the rest of the wizarding world is wrong. Period." She looked to Remus half expecting him to be laughing but he wasn't.

"I want to write a book one day. About the truth of Lycanthropy and its victims. I want to shed a ray of light on countless peoples suffering." She stopped not knowing if she should continue.

It took all of Remus' strength to muster a single word, "Continue."

"I wish to open a hospital someday too."The air around them became more chilly and she pulled his jacket around her as tight as she could. "Too help newly turned lycanthropes deal and learn to live with out being ashamed of what they are." She stopped. Never before had she spoken so much at one time. "You probably think it sounds stupid..."

"No, no I think that... I hope you... you should work towards your goal. You want to help people and do something with your life. That's wonderful." the dark clouds in the sky could no longer contain the rain that was threatening to fall. At first only a few drops fell from the sky. Then as the seconds wore on more and more began cascading to the ground. "We should head back to Hogwarts now."

"I agree... you're immune system probably isn't quite back to the way it should be and I don't want you to get sick again."

They hurried off using the trees as cover from the rain. When they reached the edge of the wooded path Kassidy took the jacket off herself and moved to let it cover both of their heads like an umbrella. Remus took hold of the jacket so she could put her arms down. His fingers grazed over hers. His hands were smooth and tickled as she slowly pulled hers down.

They walked like this all the way to the castle. For the first time in a long time she felt safe being alone and so close to a boy. They were so close underneath hi jackrt that she could feel the beating of his heart against her back. She carried both of their bags that held their newly bought possesions. It was the least she could do. This time the walk to the castle wasn't awkward at all. She even found herself purposely leaning against him just so that their bodies were touching.

They reached the big wooden doors of the castle and walked inside. Taking his bag from Kassidy he shoved his now soaking wet coat in with his packages. They began the walk towards the Griffyndor common room. When they walked now they weren't a foot apart they walked close togehter. Kassidy let her free arm hang down beside Remus and he did the same with his. Their fingers brushed against each others and Kassidy's hand twitched letting it take hold of Remus'.

His hand was larger then hers. But they seemed to fit perfectly together as they let their fingers entwine. They walked slowly up to the portrait of the fat lady not wanting the date to come to an end. When they reached it they both uttered the password and she swung open letting them enter. A few people sat in the common room chatting with there friends or reading by the fire. They reached the staircases seperating there dorormitories. Stll holding each others hands. Remus spoke first. "Thank you for coming with me today."

"Thank you for asking me I had a really good time." She smiled at him.

"I'll see you later then." Remus said he wanted to kiss her but didn't want to be the one making the first move. He let go of her hand and was about to turn to walk up the stairs.

"Wait..."

"What is it?" He asked.

She didn't say anything. She didn't care if anyone was watching or what they would say. She leaned forward got up on her tippytoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. His skin felt warm and turned a rosey color matching her own."I'll talk to you later." she smiled.

"Yeah." He blushed as they went their seperate ways.

0.o.0.o.0

The sky darkened When James and lily heard them talk it was only a matter of time before his plan went into action. They watched the two talk. James actually stayed quiet for awhile.

"Kass feels strongly about werewolves doesn't she?"

"Yes she does."

"Do you think she would change her mind if she ever met one?"

"No, I think she would be even more enthralled and enthusiastic about what she wants to do."

"That's good." When it started to rain Lily saw them coming their way. James and herself stepped back farther into the trees as to not be seen. When they passed they followed. Quietly. James plan dawned on Lily and she looked at him impressed.Watching Kassidy pull the coat over both of them like that. James' plan was brilliant.

Then it dawned on her as she watched them leave the trees covering and walk towards Hogwarts."James how will I get back before she does with out her seeing me?"

"Oh yes that. Well you have to promise to tell no one about this ok."

"All right."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise.

"Pinky promise?" James held out his pinky.

"This is ridiculous." She fumed

"Pinky promise?" He stated again.

"Fine Pinky promise." She entertwined her pinky with his.

"Ok then." He smiled and withdrew a beautifully transluecent cloak from his jacket and threw it over both of them.

"Is this...?"

"An invisibility cloak? Yeah my father gave it to me."

"It's beautiful." She said as they walked." But how will we make it back before those two?"

"Tust me. We'll make it back with plenty of time to spare."

As they walked out of the path she noticed that they weren't going towards the edge of the town but were going back towardss Honeydukes."This is no time for buying sweets." She hissed.

"Calm down and trust me." They walked in scilence to the store, and into it. Sliding past all of its inhabitants and into the back they went. Down to the basement. James looked around not seeing anybody slipped out from under the cloak, opened th trap door on the floor and jumped down. "All right now throw me the cloak." She did as she was told. "All right now you come down." She grabbed the trap door and pulled it down with her as she slid down. The fall was steeper then she thought and she embraced herseld for an impact with the ground that never came. James caught her.

"Thank you." He still held onto her. "You can put me down now."

James set her down on the ground letting his hands linger on her waist. He looked her in the eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes." His arms were strong and steady. Even Lily found herself starting to think that right now, like this James Potter was cute, he was charming, and yes she had to admit it he deserved a chance. "I know we had a deal for the day so please when I say this don't get angry at me." His hands were set on her hips. They were strong, no doubt from all the years of playing Quidditch.

The bespectacled boy infront of her now was not the same one she had yelling matches with daily. This James Potter wasn't Arrogent or cocky. "I'm not asking you to go out with me. I just want on small thing." He leaned forward. Lily knew what was coming normally she would hit him, jinx him throw a heavy object at him but this time she couldn't move. His lips came closer to hers. His breath was hot on her face. She didn't move away so he took this as a sign to continue. Slowly there lips met. It was, if you were looking, nothing spectacular but to James it ment the world. It didn't last long but it felt like eternity before they finally broke apart. "Please think about it."

With those words said he let her go and lead her through the secret passage way. They came out of the back of the one eyed Witch.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody about that passageway either."

"Of course I won't." She said.

"Well I really appreiciate out truce we had for today. Maybe we could something like this again someday?"

"Maybe." She said still not believing what happened down there."I've got to get up to the common room before Kassidy!" She started to rush off down the corridor before stopping and turning arounfd to face him. "Thank you very much James! I guess you aren't always as bad as I thought!" With that sad she disappeared around the corner.

When she arrived in the dormitories Kassidy still wasn't there so she changed out of her "spy" clothes and sat on her bed waiting for Kassidy to get there. A good twenty minurtes later she arrived.

"You'll never guess what happened today Lils!" Kassidy giggled in excitement setting her packages on her bed.


End file.
